Closer
by ifonlyifonlythewoodpeckersighs
Summary: Set after season five, only Mordred didn't turn evil and he didn't die, Arthur didn't die, Gwaine didn't die, and Arthur and Gwen have kids and Merlin has a younger sister, who is also a Dragon Lord, or I guess it would be a Dragon Lady. Sequel to Tremble For My Beloved. Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin, BBC does.


AN: It doesn't start out as it, but soon enough this will become a Mordred/OC story.

It's a busy day in Camelot. People crowd the streets, animals aren't tied up, children run around unattended. One young woman walks through the mass toward the castle. She has a tattered and torn brown cloak wrapped around her body, with the hood pulled over her head. Hair as black as night cascades down her shoulders, and her bright blue eyes are searching. She comes from far away, but she carries no possessions, because she has no possessions to carry. As she enters the castle she turns right, and walks up a long winding corridor to the physician's room. She tentatively knocks on the door, and hears a shout from within.

"Come in!" As she steps through the doorway, she pulls back her hood, revealing ivory skin and sharp features, and pale pink lips. Gauis looks at her questioningly.

"I'm here to see Merlin."

"Oh! I'm sorry, but he's not here right now. Would you like me to tell him you stopped by?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. May I stay here and wait for him?"

"Yes, of course!" Gauis pulls out a chair from the table, and the girl smiles and sits down. "Um, if I may, who are you, miss?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Adeline, Merlin's sister." Gauis smiles.

"Oh! Adeline! I should have known, you two look very alike. Merlin has told me so much about you. But, if I may, what are you doing here, away from Ealdor and Hunith?"

"See, that's why I'm here. Because Hunith has died." A single tear rolls down her cheek, and Gauis holds her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Adeline. How long ago did this happen?"

"About a week. She had a stroke in the middle of the night. I did everything that I could, but she..." Her voice breaks, and Gauis grips her hand tighter, reassuringly. "Just after she died, our village was taken over. I barely escaped with my life. I have no where to live, so I came here, hoping to find work in the castle."

"Oh, I'm sure you will! Arthur and Gwen need a servant to look after the children."

"Arthur and Gwen? Children?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you probably don't know. Uther died many years ago, because, well I'll let Merlin tell you the story. But now Arthur is king, and he has married Gwen! They have two lovely daughters, Noahvere and Emmaline. We call them Noah and Emma, though. And your brother Merlin is Arthur's servant, for so many years."

"Oh, well that's lovely news! I would love to look after the royal children! Do you think they would let me?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it. But we should wait to introduce you to everyone until Merlin knows you're here."

"I agree." Adeline laughed. Her and Gauis talked the rest of the afternoon.

Merlin was tired after a long day of working for the royal prat, and all he could think about was bed. He opened the door to Gaius' chambers and stopped short. A young woman sat there talking to Gauis. She had long, flowing, raven colored hair, and when she turned around he could see her bright blue eyes, the color of the summer sky. She smiled, and ran to Merlin. Before he knew what was happening, she had her arms around him in a hug.

"Merlin, I've missed you so much!" Merlin was so tired, it took a while before his brain clicked.

"Adeline?" The last time he had seen her, she was eight years old, and it was when him, Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana had left to save Ealdor. Ten years ago. She was a lovely young lady now. She let go of Merlin and smiled widely at him.

"Yes, it's me! Didn't you recognize me?"

"No, I didn't! The last time I saw you, you were eight years old. What are you doing here? How's mother and the village?" Adeline's smile faded. "What is it?"

"Mother died. A week ago. She had a stroke in the middle of the night, and I couldn't help her. Our village has been taken over, and I barely escaped with my life. I came here, to the only place I could go." Merlin sat down in the chair, and burried his face in his hands. Adeline stood at his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and tears streamed down his face. After a moment he collects himself and smiles at Adeline.

"Well, tomorrow you have to meet Arthur and Gwen, and all the knights. I'm sure you'll find work here in the castle."

"Oh, yes, Gauis was telling me that the king and queen needed a servant to look after the royal children." Merlin smacked his forehead.

"Of course! You'd be perfect for the job! And I'm sure Arthur will love you. But for now you need to sleep." He lead her to his room. "Here, you can sleep on the bed."

"But where will you sleep?"

"Oh, I can sleep on the floor. It's fine."

"Merlin, no. We can both sleep in the bed."

"Adeline, I-"

"I won't have it. You are not sleeping in the floor." Merlin laughed, and raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, I give up! Bossy." She smacked his arm, and waited for him to get in the bed, then she crawled in the bed herself. Merlin layed awake for hours, but Adeline fell asleep almost immediately. In her sleep she curled up in a ball against Merlin's back, and he smiled. Just like when they were younger. After looking out the window at the stars in the sky, he finally fell asleep.

When Merlin woke up, the sun was shining on his face, and his back was cold. He turned around and saw that the bed was empty. He actually thought he had imagined the whole thing until he walked into the main room and saw Adeline cooking breakfast while talking to Gauis, and he smiled.

"Well, morning sleeping beauty!" Adeline smirked, and handed him a plate of fried eggs and toast. "Eat up!"

"You should, too. You have a long day ahead of you."

"I already ate. You and Gauis will sleep through anything. I was standing here singing while I made my breakfast, and still neither of you woke up." Merlin laughed, and ate his breakfast. Last night, he hadn't really gotten a good look at his sister, but now he did. Her frame was much too thin, and she looked somewhat ill. She had dark bags under her eyes, and he could see her ribs poking out under the thin fabric if her dress. He felt bad for leaving his mother and sister in such conditions, without enough food to eat. But he felt better knowing that she would get a job in the castle and be paid enough to feed herself plenty. After he finished eating, he whisked her away to Arthur's chambers. When he knocked on the door and wasn't answered, he started shouting.

"Arthur! Time to wake up!" Silence. "Are you decent? I have someone with me!" Silence. "We're coming in!" He pushed the door open and they were met by Arthur snoring in the bed. Does every man sleep like this? Adeline thought.

"Oh, I better wait out here until you have him ready." Merlin nodded, and Adeline waited outside. Merlin walked up to Arthur and started shaking him. He opened his eyes and swatted Merlin away.

"Sire, it's time to get up." Arthur groaned and fell back into the bed next to Gwen, who was still sleeping. Merlin didn't blame her, she was pregnant.

"Five more minutes."

"Sire, you have important matters that need tending to."

"Like what?"

"Well, one thing is the matter of a care taker for the children."

"Oh, good! Have you found someone?" Merlin nodded. "Well, I shall have to meet them and make sure they are trustworthy."

"You don't need worry about that, Sire. I personally know her, and she is perfect for the job."

"Well, who is she?" Merlin grinned, and dragged Adeline into the room. Arthur looked back and forth between the two, before realizing that it was Merlin's sister. At first he smiles, but then he blushes as he remembers that he's naked.

"Merlin, I would love to right now, but I'm in bed." Merlin rolls his eyes and leads Adeline out of the room. Then Gwen wakes up, and she rubs her eyes sleepily.

"Have I missed something?" Arthur laughs, and wraps his arm around her.

"Yes, but it can wait 'til later. Right now we need to bathe and get dressed." Merlin pours a bath and leaves so Gwen can bathe, and when he enters again both Gwen and Arthur are dressed and ready for the day. Arthur sighs and turns to Merlin.

"Alright, bring her in."

AN: This is my first Merlin story, and some feedback would really be helpful. I'll post a second chapter as soon as possible. Please review!


End file.
